


All Ive done is thought about you

by CaptHosie



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), hosie - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, I deadass don’t know what I’m doing, Pain, Please Don't Hate Me, Realization, Set a bit after 2x16, Spoilers for 2x16, They’re in love but hope is again a dumbass, first fic, fix it fic ?, hopes a dumbass, i don’t know what i’m doing, people crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptHosie/pseuds/CaptHosie
Summary: Set after 2x16, hope wakes up and is met with chocolatey brown eyes and soft lips when she goes to her room
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 7
Kudos: 129





	All Ive done is thought about you

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! So this is my first fic EVER. I’ve never written anything like this before. Please feel free to give me feedback. Tell me ur thoughts on the fic if you want :) Enjoy!

Hope had just woken up from being stuck inside josies subconscious. If she was awake then that meant that Josie was back. The soft normal Josie. Her Josie. She was back. Hope was proud of Josie. She finally stood up for herself and allowed herself to be strong without the fear of becoming evil. She couldn't be happier for the younger girl. 

Now as she walked to her dorm, Hope contemplated over whether or not she should stop by Josies room to see how she was feeling. Hope can only imagine what Josie could be going through, what she could be feeling. All the girl wanted to do was hug the younger girl and tell her that everything would be okay. She wanted to hold her and never let go. She wanted to ask josie why she asked her to kiss her when she was disguised as a pig in her subconscious. But at last she decided to just leave it as Is. Josie needs to be with the people she cared about right now. 

Josie didn't need to be comforted by someone who got back together with the boy that had broken her heart. Even after all these weeks of being back together with Landon, Hope regretted every second of it. At times Hope would question if she even loved Landon in a romantic way. She once claimed she did but now she doesnt know what to think. Especially when all she seemed to think about was how Josies smile lit up a room. And how her chocolate brown eyes and soft lips made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside. But then thats when Hope would remember, she is with Landon. Landon is in love with her and she is in love with Landon. So instead of dealing with those thoughts and feelings she just bottled them up in hopes that they would disappear because Hope loved Landon. Hope never wanted to lose him. He was her always and forever or atleast thats what she convinced herself to think. 

Once she reached her dorm room she saw that the door was unlocked. With a puzzled expression on her face she opened the door only to be met with chocolatey brown eyes staring right back into her icy blue ones. 

Josie was sitting on her bed with a soft expression on her face. Hope was infatuated with how beautiful Josie looked. She was wearing a simple white tank top with grey track shorts. Hopes face got hot as she looked at the girl sitting down on her bed. She was in awe. 

That being said Hope was shocked to see her. Josie rarely came into Hopes room. 

She wanted to ask josie why she wasnt with her family not that she was complaining. Hope always enjoyed Josies company, even if it were just for a couple of moments, Hope has always cherished the moments she got with Josie. She couldnt explain why, she just did.  
Hope was about to ask why Josie was here but thats when josie stopped her mid thought;

“Hope, can we talk” 

Josie seemed nervous when she said that. She was playing with her fingers and her eyes kept flickering from hopes eyes to her fingers. Hope didnt think twice about it. After all Josie had been consumed with dark magic and had done some terrible things. Although she wasnt in control when she did them. It makes sense as to why Josie might feel anxious Hope thought. But what could be so important to talk about instead of being comforted by her sister whom she tried to kill hours ago. It was nearly 1 o’clock in the morning.

“Yes of course Josie whats up? Are you okay?” Hope says softly as she sits on her bed right next to Josie. 

Hope could hear Josies heartbeat. It was beating faster than normal. 

Hope tried to look into Josies eyes but the chocolate brown eyes wouldnt meet her own icy blue ones. So instead of searching for Josies eyes Hope took Josies hand in hers. 

“you can tell me anything Jo” Hope said with a soft expression on her face 

Thats when chocolate brown eyes met icy cold blue ones, but just for a moment.

Josie took a deep breath and said “hope do you remember when you were in my subconscious and you had just found my body... or what you thought to be my body” 

Hope could feel the tension in the room build up. She knew what was coming but she was in too much denial to face it so she played it off as if she didnt know what the younger girl was about to say next. 

“Yeah, I remember but what does that have to do with anything?” Hope said as she watched Josies leg start to tap on the floor nervously.

“When I was disguised as that pig I told you to kiss who you thought was me....and the reason for that is because Hope Mikaelson I’m in love with you. Ive been in love with you for as long as I can remember. It took me some time to realize it but Im here now. Its one of the reasons why I got over Landon so quickly. I wasnt in love with him, I was in love with you. You are the only person who didnt give up on me when I went dark. You are the one who helped me come to the realization that I can be strong, that I can be powerful, without the fear of becoming evil.” Josie says as tears run down her face.  
Her hand start to shake as Hope holds them. 

Hope is in shock by the younger girls confession. She doesnt know what to do. Her mind is spiraling. Josie cant be in love with her. Right? Hope didnt know what to think, what to say. The girl that she couldn't stop thinking about just confessed her love for her. What the hell is she suppose to do now? Hope is with Landon. She, Hope Mikaelson is in love with Landon Kirby.....right ?

If that were true then why did Hope have the sudden urge to pull Josette Lucas Saltzman in for a passionate kiss? Hope tried to say something but shes speechless. 

Thats when Hope realizes a tear rolling down her face. Hope Andrea Mikealson, the almighty tribrid, was crying. But why? 

“Hope say something, please” 

Hope didnt say anything. She couldnt meet Josies eyes She felt out of breath. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she tried to breath but failed. Hope could feel her lungs trying their best to function but they couldnt. Not here. Not here with the girl that she new could ruin everything. Hope needed to get out of here. So thats what she did. Hope ran out of the room, she swore she heard Josie call out her name but she kept running.

Hope stopped running when she hit the forest. She was having trouble breathing. Not a result from the long run she just took but because Josie Saltzman could ruin her relationship with Landon, her always and forever could be ruined, But what the tribrid didnt know was that it had been doomed the day it began she just didnt know it yet. Okay thats a lie she did but she didnt want to accept it. Cause you know how stubborn this bitch can be please I cant with her. Anyways.

Hope put her hands on her head as she took deep breaths. Thats when it started to rain. Hope falls to the ground. She puts her hands on her face and just lays down on the ground consumed by nature. 

So as the minutes turns into hours Hope Mikaelson lays there thinking about what was said to her hours ago in her bedroom. Hope could feel the cold rain on her skin, it made her shiver but she didnt care all she cared about was Josie. Thats all Hope could think about. Josie. Josette Lucas Saltzman loves her.

Hope closed her eyes and thought. She thought about kissing Josie, Lying in bed next to Josie, Cuddling with Josie, and watching her sleep. All while she laid on the ground surrounded by tall trees and the sound of the night. With drops of rain landing on her skin and clothes. Hope couldnt help but smile like an idiot when she thought about her. Josie, With Gorgeous chocolatey brown eyes and perfectly soft pink lips. Hope wanted nothing more but to stare into those eyes for an eternity and connect her lips with Josies. But thats when Hope mikealson remembered she was with Landon Kirby.

Thats when the almighty tribrid, the daughter of the great evil, the combination of a witch, a werewolf, and a vampire cried. She cried and cried until she couldnt anymore. Something inside of a Hope broke that night. Something broke out of that bottle she sealed. So that’s when Hopelet it all out 

She didn’t just feel broken but betrayed. Not by Josie but by herself. She knew that she didnt love Landon from the start but she continued to let herself be with him. How could she had been so obstinate, so stupid. Hope just couldnt accept the fact that she loves josie. Hope always has and always will. So now Hope lays there in the middle of a raining forest awaiting the day she will confess her love to the girl with chocolatey brown eyes and perfect soft pink lips but sadly that day wont come.....or so she thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. Tell me ur thoughts on it :) and good luck surviving the hiatus. 
> 
> Btw I said that josies middle name is Lucas bc kaylee said that’s One of the options for middle names they have for her Josie which I love. So I put it in
> 
> I deleted ch2 bc I didn’t like where I was taking the story. I think its better left alone like this. Sorry :(
> 
> If the hogwarts hosie AU writer is reading this HI I LOVE UR WORK. That is all :)
> 
> OH AND follow me on twitter 😳  
> @fusionvfd


End file.
